pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Cute Octoling
The Cute Octoling is an Octoling character created by former Splatoon/''TF2'' GModder, Heavy The Squid (formerly Inspector Heavy). Biography This cute Octoling was once one of DJ Octavio's soldiers, but defected in wishes to explore the world, by being the cutest Octarian in the entire world. She's been a friend with Heavy the Squid ever since. However, he's been exposed as a pedophile and was obsessed to get revenge on his ex-girlfriend Ellie, as she tries to reason with him, but got accidentally killed by Omega, right in front of Limette's eyes. Even though she is dead, she becomes a specter where she will guide Limette on the right path, so as long as her mortality lives. Appearance The cute Octoling have purple tentacles and ink, tan skin, and green eyes. She wears a pair of purple Retro Specs, Mint Tee and a pair of Blue Moto Boots. Following her death, her skin now has the same color of her tentacles, has white monochrome eyes and her tee and Moto Boots are now tinted purple. She also now has purple aura around her body. Story Octoling's Tiny Fresh Adventure Following the Dark Squid's death at the hands of Omega The Squid Man, she defects the Octarian army. She is curious to know what it likes to be the cutest Octoling all across the world. She began wearing the Retro Specs, a Mint Tee, and Blue Moto Boots, and make a vow, but her cuteness attracts the Soldier, which gives him a heart attack. Shadow Squid's Revenge The cute Octoling was captured by a group of Octolings, until she is rescued by Heavy, Omega, and Spider. They brought her to Inkopolis to meet up with Rex, Poool, and Emily. She told everyone about Shadow Squid, Dark Squid's brother, and her defection. After Omega killed Shadow Squid, she became friends with Heavy, along with the other Inklings. Heavy the Pedo incident Heavy the Squid's fame went to a downward spiral after being dumped by Ellie Godelia, due to his sexual roleplay on her. Heavy and Omega began their blackmailing business and vows to get revenge on her, for all the things she said on PickSurprise's Channel Checker video. The cute Octoling steps in, trying to reason with him that blaming Ellie changes nothing and told them that they should've listen to Madness and Alpha. Omega would then defend Heavy against her, that they don't need anyone's advice. Heavy replied to her that he is not her friend and only used her for his own personal gains. Frustrated about Ellie's break-up, he angrily pushed Omega towards the innocent Octoling, with his katana impaled through her chest, killing her. Their actions scorned Heavy's ex-girlfriend, Limette. After Heavy deletes his channel, her corpse was buried on an island. Several months later following Limette's return to Inkopolis, the poor Octoling's soul has returned from the spirit world, now as a ghost. She's still feeling remorse about Heavy the Squid's black heart. Thinking of her true friend, Limette, she began her search for her. After all the hell she's been through, she's finally reunite with Limette, who vows to find a way to bring her back. Appearances Animated Appearances * Octolings Tiny Fresh Adventure * Shadow Squid's Revenge * ''Inkling Girls' Night Out'' * ''P.M.'s Christmas Party'' Power and Abilities The cute Octoling wields no weapons, ever since she defects from Octavio's army. Even though she's dead, she now uses phenomenal ghost powers. * Flight: In her new ghost form, she can fly around at ease. * Size Manipulation: She can change her size at will, by growing or shrinking, small enough to fit in Limette's Slosher. * Possession: As a ghost, she can possess any objects and living beings. Trivia * CuteYoshiLover (formerly 123emilymason) usually calls her Yakumo, while thebestmlTBM and superswagmlg calls her Fresh Octoling. For here, Yakumo is her nickname. * What Heavy the Squid inspires this character came from Remora, another Octoling created by REX Legend (currently known as Shining NOVA; casually Nova) from his GMOD video, Octoling's Beauty Quest. * She makes one small cameo appearance in SMG4's blooper Final Hours, who is attending Desti's funeral. * She usually sports Octoling gloves in some of Heavy the Squid's videos. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Octolings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ghosts